Deathgrip
by Underneath All Elsewhere
Summary: My deathgrip on you has loosened, but I know you'll always have a deathgrip on my heart. oneshot. MZ friendship


**A/N:** This fic doesn't involve real romance, but it does involve two characters you may not like together. If you don't like any original or unique pairings, please **don't read or review** this story. I don't write for popular pairings, and I most likely never will. For the open-minded, read on and enjoy!

--

"**Deathgrip"**

Running towards you, I jog my memory for what to say to make you break. Usually you would always help me if I needed anything, and I prayed to God that that hadn't changed.

"Michael, I need to get to class in four minutes or I'll be in big trouble!" I yell, stamping my foot in anger. At first you seem nonchalant, but then you realize how serious I am. This week, you happened to have found a horse on campus, or rather, _it_ found _you_.

You reach up and throw yourself over it, and then sit up and reach down for my arm. "Come on! This horse is pretty darn fast!" I don't usually buy into mysterious things that quickly, but you are a very convincing person.

"Just come on, ask questions later!" you yell, grabbing my hand before I hoist myself up onto the horse. As soon as you pull on the reins, the horse is off.

Stamping on the bright green grass, blinding sun clouding my eyesight, arms around your waist holding on tight, I feel..._normal_. Nothing in my life has ever remained constant, but you have. Chase is gone, James is just a filler, Logan's an ass, and all my girlfriends just wouldn't understand. Yet you do. You understand almost every issue you're confronted with. That's the best thing about you.

Wind whipping through my hair, bag slapping against my side, breath held in my throat, I can see why you're the peacemaker now. The funnyman is on one side, the peacemaker, the more important side, on the other.

I would never be happy with Chase's absence, but since you two were the best of friends, I suppose you're the next best thing. I am far from _in_ love with you, but I _do_ love you. James is basically my everything right now, but he doesn't know me nearly as well as you do. Like a brother, a best friend, a family member. Relating to you is simple, whether I speak or simply use my eyes to communicate with you.

"You all right back there, Zo?" you say over your shoulder.

"Yeah!" I respond, tightening my grip around your waist. Just like man and wife, riding off into the sunset, their love as obvious as the golden sun shining down above them. Sure, we are atop a throughbred, but there's no difference. We will never marry, or ride off into the sunset, but we would make a beautiful pair. Racing through time, nobody to get in our way, as pleased as ever.

Duck my head so a branch on a tree doesn't snag my hair. Lean to the left so I don't bump into any tall signs. Hold on even tighter when I feel as though I'm about to slip off. But I know you wouldn't let that happen. You're my protector. The link between me and my one true love. No matter what, you'll always be there, and I'm pretty sure you'll be the best man at my and Chase's wedding.

Suddenly, we are coming upon a bench under a tree, and I think I see Logan and Quinn..._kissing_. But the horse is so fast, and we race by in such a flurry that I can't be sure. Since almost every event that's taken place recently has been out of the ordinary, I wouldn't exactly be astonished if their lips _had_ met. Beads of sweat are forming along the back of your neck, but I don't care. Your scent is as subtle as the smell of a freshly picked daisy on a chilly summer day. Probably due to a hug from Lisa, but I'm not certain.

Leaning forward a bit, I rest my head on your back, so I feel more secure. As the horses hooves meet solid ground once again, the blood coursing through my veins seems to speed up. Soon I look up, to make sure the horse doesn't race past the building.

Aware you are, though, as you pull on the reins sharply, bringing the horse to a halt. My deathgrip on you has loosened, but I know you'll always have a deathgrip on my heart. Arms fall to my sides, my heartbeat slowing. Sliding off the edge, you plant your feet firmly on the ground, and then reach up to help me down.

My palms are moist, so I almost crash into you, sending you staggering backwards. I'm standing firmly soon though, so I steady you by wrapping my arms around your shoulders. "Thanks Michael," I whisper hoarsely, tears springing to my eyes. One tear makes it way down my cheek, slowly trickling until it reaches the tip of my chin.

Pulling away, you look into my eyes, yours full of concern. "You all right?" you ask softly, keeping a hand on my shoulder just in case.

"Yeah," I reply, bringing my hand up to my face to wipe my cheeks dry. "I'm fine, perfectly fine."

Before you can turn away, to jump back atop your horse and ride off into the distance, I stop you by brushing your elbow lightly.

"Yeah?" you ask, voice not sounding the least bit annoyed.

"Just...thanks for always being there," I say, out of nowhere. "You're like a brother to me, and it's nice to know that at least one person has my back."

"Aw, shucks." Making a joke out of the most serious situations, as usual. That's what makes you you, and I love that. "You know I'll always be there for you, Zo. You're a beautiful person, and it's so nice to be around you. I'm glad we're friends, and I'm glad you think so highly of me," you say in a heroic voice, clasping the front of your shirt and turning your eyes up to the brilliant blue sky up above.

"And you always know how to make me crack a smile," I add, spreading my arms for another hug. "Thanks, hon." This time when we pull apart, I give you a quick kiss on the cheek. The corners of your lips stay turned up, and I beam back.

"Go to class, you're about to be late!" you remind me, pushing my shoulder lightly.

"Oh yes!" I say, dashing towards the building. You climb back onto the horse, and tug on the reins again. I watch you ride off, but before you disappear, I see you turn around and give me one last wave. Waving back, I finally push through the school building's doors and race up the stairs just before the final bell rings.

--

**A/N:** What did you think? I don't like Zoey and Michael together, but I love their friendship. Please tell me if you enjoyed it, what you think I could or should have done to make it better, etc. in a review. Thanks!


End file.
